A Second Chance
by DreamCatcher134
Summary: Ichiru's final moments were dramatic and filled with hate, grief, and the slightest amount of forgiveness. What if he was given a second chance to live his life as Shizuka's final wish? Would he seek revenge or learn to forgive?
1. Reborn

**A/N: Just a quick disclaimer! I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight, nor the events that actually happened in the anime/manga (Which are described in the story). I only own my OC and this story line. Please forgive me if anyone is OOC, and enjoy the first chapter to "A Second Chance" ~ DC**

"S-shizuka?" The white haired male looked to the vampire. She looked at the man and gave him a small smile, causing him to blush. _"Hello Ichiru, I've been waiting for you."_ Shizuka grazed her hand on his cheek. She missed the feeling of his skin and the beat of his heart. _"I want to apologize for making you follow me and meeting a horrible fate."_ Ichiru looked at her with tear filled eyes and grabbed her hand, holding it against his cheek. He too missed the feeling of her gentle touch. He was happy to be with her once more and was relieved that she was the one who he saw before he died. _"There's no need to apologize Shizuka. You were the one who filled the empty void in my heart, the first person besides the brother I hate and envy so much."_ He cried into her hand. The Pureblood female looked at the human and chuckled slightly.

 _"My dear child, I am at fault for taking you away from your family. I know now that your family was a pawn in his little game and I didn't realize it until now. Your life was wasted serving me and I am truly sorry for killing your parents, even though you had no feelings for them; they truly loved you and wanted to protect you and your brother at all costs, even if it meant their own lives."_ She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. Shizuka felt the boy wipe the tear from her face. _"That's not true! They never loved me! All I had was you, Shizuka!"_ Ichiru cried, hugging her. She was the reason why he lived and kept her promise to make him healthy. She was the only one who truly saw him. He loved her dearly and couldn't get her out of his mind. After she died, he went to Cross Academy to seek revenge, then failed. Now he's here with the one he loves, and the one who he'd only love. _"Ichiru, I am going to use the last of my power as a pure blood to bring you back as a new being. You will be reborn into the world and live your life as you should have."_ She touched his chest and where her hand had touched, was a glow. The sight of Shizuka was fading and quickly. He tried to reach out to her, but wasn't able to grab on. Her body became ghost like and he couldn't grab on to her clothes. The only thing he could see was a white light, then darkness.

* * *

Ichiru woke up, drenched in sweat. He was heavily breathing and looked around frantically. He was in the infirmary at Cross Academy. He felt his face as a single tear dropped down his cheek. He looked to his right, seeing that a curtain was placed to block the view of another person. Suddenly he heard the infirmary doors swing open and quickly laid back down. _"Is she okay?"_ He heard a voice, a very familiar voice like his own. _"I'm fine Zero, just a little light headed."_ The other voice said. He laid there in shock. Ichiru couldn't believe his ears. His brother was surprisingly still alive and was freaking out over a girl that sounded nothing like Yuki. _"You're obviously not fine if you passed out in the middle of training!"_ He heard Zero say. Ichiru was appalled to hear Zero so concerned. It was like when they were young and Zero was concerned for him. _"Could you get off my butt and focus on your own training? I became a hunter to be able to protect myself and for you to stop hovering over me like I'm some lost puppy. I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a little girl!"_ The female growled, causing him to shiver. Who knew that someone could be that terrifying.

 _"Rin, I know that you're not a little girl, I just-"_ Zero began, but the female cut him off. _"You know Zero, I'm not her!"_ There was a long moment of silence and heard the door close once more. Ichiru got up to exit the infirmary when the girl beside him peeked out from the curtain.

 _"Hey, I hope my partner and I didn't wake you up with our bickering."_ She said with a smile. He found it odd how calm she was now. She had a sweet smile on her face and had hair that reached down to her waist. _"No, I was up before then, I just didn't want to cause even more of an uproar."_ He smiled sheepishly. He looked at the girl with curiosity. ' _Who is she to Zero?'_ He felt something cold on his head and snapped out of his daze. She sighed and stood up strait. _"You have a fever. I'll go get some medicine for you, stay here."_ She said going towards the medicine cabinet. Ichiru tried to remember what happened to him. The last thing he remembered seeing was Shizuka disappear. He clenched his fist and tried to calm himself down before the girl came back. _"Here, This should help make the fever go down."_ The girl handed him a medicine tablet and water. _"My name is Rin by the way."_ She said with a small giggle.

 _"I'm Ichiru, it's nice to meet you."_ He said with a smile. She looked at him with curiosity, at Ichiru could see it. _"Is there something that's bothering you?"_ He asked the female. She jumped in surprise and from what he could see was a slight tint of pink on her face. _"I'm sorry, it's really nothing. I was just wondering how you got here… I mean, I found you just laying on the ground near a cherry blossom tree, covered in blood. I thought you were dead, then I saw that you were breathing. So, I called the master and had him bring you to the infirmary. I have to say I was surprised at the master. His reaction when he saw you was strange."_ She said staring at him. Before Ichiru had a chance to answer, the infirmary door opened again, causing Rin to get up and walk back over to her bed. _"Rin, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."_

 _"I'm sorry, master Yagari. I was just checking up on the person beside me."_ Rin apologized. Hearing the man's name, shocked Ichiru. His once old master was still alive. _"So, you're still alive after all old man?"_ Ichiru came out from the other side, unbalanced and wobbly. Rin rushed to his side and helped him balance. _"You shouldn't be out of bed Ichiru, you're still recovering."_ She scolded him. Yagari looked at the two and sighed. He couldn't just pretend he didn't know Ichiru and Rin probably already suspected him. He could never get anything past Rin, she was stubborn and nosey. _"I'm surprised to see you alive Ichiru, the last I heard you were dead. How are you still alive?"_ Yagari looked at his old pupil with suspicion. _"I'm not a vampire, if that's what you're thinking. Shizuka was the one who brought me back. I don't know how, but she did."_ Rin looked at him in surprise and Yagari did as well. They knew that purebloods had strange powers, but she was dead. How was this possible? _"You knew Shizuka Hio?"_ Rin asked. Ichiru looked at her. Her eyes were filled with rage, and craved information. He was confused as to why Rin wanted to know. Yagari gave Ichiru a look, the same look he gave when they'd have a private discussion later. _"If you're feeling better, you should go back to training with Zero."_ Rin rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

 _"Are you able to walk?"_ Ichiru nodded and got up. He followed Yagari to the headmasters office. They entered the room to see Kaien, Yuki and Kaname. He watched as everyone stared him down. Kaname was staring him down even harder that everyone else. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in this situation. He just wanted to leave and be with Shizuka, but she was gone forever. Kaien of course was happy to see Ichiru, but as soon as they started talking, his eyes that were filled with joy were filled with seriousness.

 _"Yes, I know that we pureblood vampires have incredible powers, but I don't entirely know how this happened. My knowledge of the dead being resurrected from a deceased pureblood has only been told in legends, but I never thought they'd be true until now."_ Lord Kaname kept eye contact with Ichiru. Ichiru was surprised himself that what Shizuka did was purely a myth and wanted to know more, but even as a part of the royal family even Kaname didn't know about this.

Kaien sighed and stood up, facing the window. _"So, does this affect the 'Curse of the twins'?"_ The light brown haired male questioned. Kaname shook his head. " _The curse was broken after Zero devoured his brother's blood. Zero still has all of his vampire hunter strength and I can only assume, that Ichiru doesn't contain the same hunter blood as his brother. He could be his own being and have the same amount of strength as a normal human. He could be retrained as a hunter, but there's no telling what could happen if Zero comes into contact with Ichiru. There is a possibility that if they come into contact with one another, Zero could suck the life force out of Ichiru. But that is just based on a hypothesis_ " Kaname explained. Ichiru stood there in silence and I fear. He tried to keep a straight face, but he could tell that Kaname and Yuki could sense the fear in his heart. After hours of talking, they finally finished and decided that it was best if Ichiru stayed at Cross Academy and had different classes than Zero.

* * *

Ichiru walked past the area where Rin and Zero were training. He watched as the smaller girl took down his older brother. He laughed at the sight of it. Ichiru knew he wasn't allowed to be near Zero, but he wanted to talk to Rin and thank her for everything. He decided to walk away and talk to her later, but as soon as he started walking he heard Rin call his name. _"Ichiru!"_ He turned around to see the girl run up to him and his brother looking at him in shock. He decided to play along and pretend that his brother's presence was not important. _"Hey, Rin. Are you done with training? I was hoping that I could talk to you about something."_ He smiled sweetly. Rin nodded her head and returned the smile. She looked behind her to look for Zero, but he was nowhere to be found. Ichiru wasn't bothered by it as much as Rin seemed to be. _"Why does he always disappear when I leave to go talk to people. He treats me like that Kuran girl."_ She growled in frustration. Ichiru was not surprised since the last time he saw Yuki was by Kaname's side. They must be together and Zero can't get over her. He couldn't help but feel pity for his older brother and Rin for being treated like a lost girl like Yuki Kuran was. Rin sighed and they started walking.

 _"What did you want to talk to me about Ichiru?"_ She asked him. He said nothing until they reached the school gardens. _"I wanted to talk to you about Shizuka. Did you know her?"_ He sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree. Rin sat next to him with her back against the tree. _"I did. You could say I am like Lady Kuran in a way. I was also one a vampire, my parents feared the senate and didn't want me to become a servant to them. So they cast a spell that turned me into a human. I knew Shizuka because she was my aunt. My mother told me that I'm just like her, before she supposedly went a-wall. To be honest I wouldn't blame her, but her pureblood fiancé was the one who set up the Kiryu family, which I am deeply sorry about."_ She clenched her fist. Ichiru saw the pain in her eyes, it reminded him of the look Shizuka gave when they first met.

 _"It wasn't your fault Rin and what happened to my family is in the past. I don't have the memory of that day since Shizuka brought me back, she must have wiped that memory from my mind."_ He looked up at the tree as the pedals fell off the tree and danced in the wind. He heard a soft ring. It was a bell. He reached into his pocket and found the ribbon Shizuka wore. He remembered what Shizuka said about living a proper life. He looked a Rin, then to the ribbon once more. _"Rin, this was Shizuka's. I think you should have it instead of me."_ He handed her the ribbon. Rin reluctantly took the ribbon and looked over to the white haired male. _"Are you sure you want to give me this? You were with her more than I was and with the painful look in your eyes, you must have been with her in her final moments."_ Rin saw a tear run down his cheek. She gently wiped it away with her hand. Ichiru didn't realize he was crying until he saw Rin wiped his cheek. Her hand gently swept across his cheek like Shizuka once did. He chuckled. Rin looked at him confused. _"Your mother was right. You do resemble Shizuka in some ways."_ He smiled.

Rin and Ichiru talked for what seemed hours, getting to know each other and coming to find out that they had a lot in common. It was getting dark out and it was about time for her to go patrol the school grounds. Rin stood up and grabbed her retractable sword. She brushed off her clothes and held her hand out to Ichiru. _"It's getting dark out. You should get to your dorm room. This place became a battleground after Yuki's reawakening. It would be a shame if my recovering friend got devoured by a vampire."_ Ichiru smirked and took her hand. He stood up and they walked to the joint dorms.

There had been a lot that went on after the battle with Rido. The academy is still under reconstruction and won't be able to reopen within a couple years. Until then it will be used as a training facility for hunters. After the hunters association president had died, some members found out the late president used the association for his own selfish reasons and left to help rebuild the academy. Since then, many young hunters were brought into the renowned hunters association and have been trained by Kaien and Yagari themselves. Yuki had only returned because Kaname was summoned here to help with the recent revival of Ichiru. All this was seen as Rin and Ichiru walked through the academy grounds. He had a big curiosity as to what had become of Zero during his absence. Ichiru's real wish was to be one with Zero, but at the same time he wanted to be his own strong being. Finally he could do both. Part of him can feel the warmth of his brother, as if he were next to him and the other can feel his own strength as an individual. He made his first real friend and she reminded him of someone who held dear. This was the beginning of his new life, the beginning of the fulfillment of Shizuka's final wish.


	2. A sweet reunion and a bitter love

It's been weeks since Ichiru started his vampire hunter training and so far he's been doing fine on his own. He can properly fight, sense the presence of a vampire and if he had to, kill a vampire. After training, he'd meet up with Rin and go get lunch together. They'd talk about their improvements and about how they were doing with classes. Kaien still thought the academy classrooms could be of use to the hunters in training. " _So, are they still worried about what might happen to you if you can Zero come into contact? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to let the two of you talk_." Rin sighed and took a sip of her smoothie. Ichiru looked up from his drink and let out a small grumble. " _They're just worried that my life may be sucked right out of me if I even go near him. That's insane if you think about it. How could the life be sucked out of me just by being physically near him? I wouldn't be making direct contact._ " He looked at Rin, who had her usual thinking cap on. She suddenly sprung up from her seat, causing Ichiru to jump. _"I got it! You could write letters to each other. You wouldn't have to be near each other and you wouldn't make any physical contact. I'll be your personal messenger and since I have training with Zero, I can personally give them to him."_ Rin smiled and was making her _'I am a genius'_ face and started laughing softly. It kind of scared Ichiru when she came up with ideas because of that face she made looked so mischievous. He took some time to think about it and agreed to do it. " _That could work, we should run it by headmaster Cross._ " Rin immediately shook her head no. Ichiru was curious to hear what the petite girl had to say. _"What if he says no? We should just take this into our own hands and do it. I know Zero wouldn't mind because he really wants to talk to you. I can see it when we leave to go get lunch._ " Rin sat back down and sighed. She looked at her friend, staring him down. Ichiru could feel her starring him down and it made him feel uneasy. It only took a few seconds before he cracked. _"Alright! Fine, we'll do it. Now please stop burning a hole in my head."_ He said rubbing the side of his head. She laughed and looked at her watch. _"We should head back, it's time to start afternoon assembly and they're doing a head count."_

They both stood up and left. Rin left money on the table for the drinks, and headed off to the academy. Soon after the assembly, Rin met up with Ichiru. For some odd reason she was really excited. Ichiru couldn't think of a reason why until he remembered what the headmaster said at the assembly. There was the town festival tonight and the headmaster told all of us to have a fun time, but stay vigilant. This was also the night when vampires were able to easily lure away humans.  
 _"So, Ichiru."_ He turned his head in Rin's direction. _"Are you going to come see me perform at the festival?"_ She smiled. He forgot she told him she was performing, but she never told him what she was doing. _"Of course! You still haven't told me what you're doing."_ Ichiru raised an eyebrow. She smiled and giggled. _"Just listen for the bell, then you'll see. I have to go get ready with the other girls, I'll see you later."_ She smiled and went over to the group of girls waiting for her.

* * *

He started walking towards the sun dormitory to change for the festival. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone pretty far, causing him to fall to the ground. _"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."_ He apologized to the person in front of him. _"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention myself."_ He took the students hand and got up. When their eyes met, both of them were surprised. _"I-ichiru."_ It was Zero. Ichiru was in shock that he had come in contact with Zero, but nothing happened. Zero immediately hugged his younger brother not caring if what Kaname said was true. Ichiru did the same and enjoyed being with his brother again. _"Easy Zero, I may have a new stronger body, but you have the strength of two hunters and the blood of three pure bloods coursing through your veins."_ He chuckled. Zero let go and gave a half smile. Zero was dressed in jeans and a black button up shirt. He was heading to town for the festival. _"So I see you're ready for the festival. Call it a coincidence, but I'm going to the festival myself."_ He chuckled softly. Zero put his arm around his shoulder and went into the sun dormitory and went to Ichiru's room.

They caught up, receiving information that Zero was the one to avenge Shizuka's death and that Kaname was the one who killed her. Ichiru told his older brother what happened between him and Shizuka after he died. At the least, Zero was surprised that it was possible. Hearing it from Ichiru, made him believe it more than when Kaname told him. Ichiru was finished getting ready for the festival and they both headed to the festival. They both were getting stared at by many of the other students, mostly because they were informed by the headmaster of their situation. The two brothers ignore the stares, continuing their chat and joking around. They got to town and there was a whole crowd of people and a lo of them were grouped around the dancers.

 _"I didn't know they had dancers at this event."_ Ichiru looked at the group of girls dancing. Zero looked at his younger brother and chuckled softly. _"Every year there's a new type of performance. This year the girls chose dancing."_ He smiled. Their attention was drawn from the other dancers, when they heard the sound of a soft bell. They followed the sound until they came across a group of people in a huge circle, watching two girls in red and blue gypsy outfits dancing to their hearts out. They both noticed something about the female in the red outfit. She was different from the other girl. They both had long, dark hair and their faces were covered by veils of red and blue. They both started dancing towards the people and pulling them in to dance along with them.

The girl in the red came over and pulled both twins into the circle. There were many people pulled in as well and lined up together. The two girls both got into a waltz position and started dancing to an old folk dance. Once they finished, they bowed and pointed to the people in front of them. Some got into the groove of things, including Zero. Who knew he had it in him. Ichiru managed to get out of the group, but was suddenly pulled back into the circle. He looked at the person who pulled him back in and to his surprise it was the girl in the red gypsy outfit. He felt as if there was something familiar about her, but couldn't put his mind to it. He didn't recognize her, until he saw the bell hanging off of her wrist.

 _"Rin?"_ The dancer giggled and pulled him close to her, close enough to make him blush. _"Surprise! Dance with me Ichiru._ " She smiled as she placed one and on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He placed his other hand above her waist and they began slowly. After Rin taught him the dance, they started stepping up the pace, along with the rest of the crowd. They were all having fun, even Zero was having a good time. When it was time to switch partners, Rin ended up dancing with some random guy and couldn't help but get a bad vibe from him. It wasn't jealousy, but he just had a bad feeling about him. After the dancers finished their performance, the crowd dispersed making everyone cluster and losing sight of Rin and the man she danced with.

Ichiru found Zero in the cluster and started looking for Rin. They couldn't find her anywhere. Ichiru asked the other girl who performed with her if she saw her. Ichiru met up with Zero, who had food in his hand. _"Hey, I got us something to eat while we searching. I've asked all the other girls if they've seen her and they said they saw her enter the warehouse across the street."_ The younger twin immediately rushed through the crowd, leaving the older one behind. He barged into the warehouse, hearing crashing noises coming from the second floor. He got upstairs only to immediately be pinned against the wall by someone. It was the boy Rin was dancing with. He was covered in blood and he had glowing red eyes. There was no doubt that he was a vampire. He pushed the male off of him and tried to run, but the boy grabbed his ankle and batted his fangs. Ichiru couldn't move and froze at the sight of a level E about to consume him. Suddenly the boy stopped and turned to dust. He looked up to see Rin, covered in blood. _"Rin!_ " She started to fall. Ichiru caught her just before she the ground and held her close. He looked at the side of her neck, it was covered in blood. He knew Rin wouldn't just fall for a trick like that. Rin opened her eyes and looked at Ichiru. _"Ichiru… It's not safe here… the senate is coming…"_

 _"Don't waste your energy, Rin. I'll get you back to the headmaster's and get you patched up."_ He said holding her tightly. _"If you… stopped squeezing me… I'd be able to speak…"_ She tried to laugh, but her laughs turned into long periods of coughing. Rin smiled and lost consciousness. Zero came just in time and helped Ichiru get their friend to the headmaster's house. Ichiru told Kaien what happened and took care of Rin. _"The bite puncture is pretty deep and from what I'm assuming that the remainder of the senate found out and planned on kidnapping her. She is a pure blood after all. We have to keep a close eye on her from now on and if it gets any worse, she may have to go with Kaname and Yuki on their getaway trip."_ Both twins hated the thought of Rin going away with Kaname and Yuki even if it was for her own safety, Yuki and Rin would always be getting into fights. Ichiru remembered the times when Rin talked about his older brother treating her like Yuki and how annoying it was to be compared to her. _"Ichiru, since you two spend a lot of time together after school, I'll be transferring her into all of your classes. Zero, you will still be in the same training session as her so I expect you to not only keep her guard up, but to escort her to the guest room in the house."_ The two nodded in agreement and left Kaien and Yagari with Rin.

* * *

The two twins stood in the hallway. Zero looked at Ichiru, who had a look of disappointment. He placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Ichiru tensed up, then calmed down when he realized it was Zero. _"Why are you so jumpy?"_ Zero looked at his younger brother. _"At the warehouse, The level E attacked me and I froze. All I could do was sit there, then Rin came in."_ He clenched his fist. _"It was your first time seeing a level E since your resurrection. Shizuka may have wiped your memory of your experiences with vampires."_

" _You're right, I guess I need some practice with handling level E's."_ He said, faking a smile. His older brother looked at him and immediately knew what he was thinking. _"Zero, I'm not practicing on you. It' wrong, Rin wouldn't even approve of it."_ Ichiru looked at his brother in disapproval, but Zero kept giving him a look that screamed 'Just do it'. He knew that it would be better if he could practice on zero, but he was scared that he might accidentally kill his brother. Ichiru gave in and agreed to practice with him. Zero knew the consequences to doing this and he was prepared to do it, even if it meant Ichiru injured him badly or worse, killed him.

 _"Don't you dare go off and do something as stupid as that."_ The two turned around and saw Rin leaning on the side of the door. She looked so pale and angry. It frightened Ichiru how scary she could be, even when she was as frail as she s now. _"What're you doing up? The headmaster and professor Yagari are suppose to make sure you don't get up."_ Zero said offering her his hand. She stumbled over to him and put her arm over his shoulders. She flicked Zero's nose with her other arm and growled. _"They went into the headmaster's office, and if you think I'm going to let you risk each others lives, then you're crazy. I'm less worried about Ichiru hurting you because I know you're strong. I'm just worried that you'll hurt Ichiru."_ Ichiru looked at his friend in curiosity, then to Zero.  
 _"Zero wouldn't hurt me, Rin. There's no way he would-"_

 _"I said no!"_ She yelled. She was on the verge of tears, struggling to stay awake. Zero picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the room. He carefully placed Rin onto the bed and gave her some water. _"Zero, don't do it. Don't you remember what happened last time? You… idiot."_ She was so exhausted that she passed out. Ichiru looked at Rin, then to Zero. The way he looked at Rin was the way he use to look at him when they were younger. _"What did she mean by last time? What happened?"_

Zero sighed and gently placed his hand on Rin's. _"It was about a year ago. Master Yagari and Kaien were doing private sessions with Rin and I, to help prepare Rin for a real fight. In order to do that, I agreed to be her temporary level E and I didn't drink any blood for a week. It was to help Rin see what they're like and how she should go about defending herself against them. My thirst got so intense, that I was going insane and it scared her. One night, Rin came to the dungeon to check on me and I attacked her. I drank a large amount of her blood, the came to my senses. I stopped and watched her body fall to the ground. She had cuts and tears staining her face, mixing in with the blood. I called for Yagari and the headmaster and when they came down, I was crying with Rin I my arms. Never will I forget how cold she felt that night and how terrified of me she was. I didn't see her for two months after the incident. All I wanted to do was apologize to her and to be back by her side. She was my friend and was the one who brought me back to my usual self, after Yuki left. Just telling you this now, kind of makes Rin right."_

Ichiru stood there speechless. He looked at Rin and thought about how she must have reacted to Zero after it happened. She must have had froze like he did. They heard the door whip open and in came Maria. She rushed over to the bed. _"Ichiru? You're alive!"_ She smiled, then looked back at Rin. _"She's fine Maria, we've sent some of the senior hunters after the vampire who sent the attacker."_ Maria nodded, then looked at Zero. _"Where is the headmaster? I need to talk to him about something."_ Zero stood up and gave her an icy stare. _"Just let us handle it Maria, there is no need to awaken her."  
_ _"There is, and we need to do it now before they get her."_ Maria argued. Zero sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"If we awaken her now, it will only make them come after her sooner._ " Ichiru had a worried look on his face. The last thing he wanted wa for Rin to be in danger. In this case, even more danger.


	3. An Interesting Get Together

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking a long time to update! I've been busy with school work and the holidays. This'll be a short chapter, but it's better than nothing! Right? I'm sorry for any mistakes, I finished this on a sick day and my brain just doesn't know how to function. So, please enjoy this chapter and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (to whomever celebrates any!)**

The two vampires continued to argue over Rin. Ichiru sat next to Rin, watching his older brother and Maria argue. The three were too consumed in their argument to realize that they woke Rin up. "Ichiru, what's going on?" She asked her friend, and looked at the two vampires standing before her. Her eyes quickly clocked on to Maria, whom she hadn't seen in a very long time, and wondered why she was here. "Rin, I really think we should about-" Maria Started, but was cut off by Zero. "It isn't necessary, we can protect her!" The two started going at it again. Rin sat there in frustration. She was tired and wanted answers; the last thing she wanted to hear was her cousin and friend arguing. Ichiru tried to get them to stop, but ended up getting sucked up into the yelling."Can you guys stop arguing and tell me what the hell is going on here!?" The brunette shouted, causing the others to go silent. The two vampires reluctantly looked at each other, with the same look on their faces. Rin looked at them with an irritated expression on her face, waiting for a reply. She looked to Ichiru again, hoping that he'd give her some type of answer. _"From what I've heard through their bickering is whether or not to awaken you. I'm trying not to add on to the stress, but I think it should be up to you if you want to be awoken or not."_ Ichiru explained.

Maria and Zero looked at the bedridden girl and sighed in defeat. Ichiru was right, she should make the decision and not them. The only good thing about getting back her pureblood powers back was to be able to use her powers to her advantage, but it's been years; and her parents taught her how to control a fraction of her power when it first started to develop. She still wouldn't be able to learn to control her power in such a short time. Rin also thought about the big aura of a pureblood. She would pretty much be blinking arrow showing her location to all of her enemies. The headmaster also recommended going off with Kaname and Yuki for safety purposes if she decided to be a pureblood again. Rin thought about it and thought it was a horrible idea considering she'd be stuck with Yuki. She could stand Kaname fir lengths of time because he knew she hated it, but when Yuki came around, it was always _: 'You can't do that!' 'That's against the school's rules_ ' and finally the way she'd turn a simple conversation into a big talk about Zero. She liked talking about Zero to all the other girls, it just felt irritating to hear it from someone who Zero loved so deeply and a person whom Zero treated her like.

As for staying human, she's more vulnerable and fragile. The only thing that Rin would really have a problem with is having Zero on her butt 24/7. On the positive side, she'd be hidden from enemies and would be able to up her training regimen, so she could get stronger. It seemed like staying human was the best choice for now. _"I've decided what I want to do… I'm sorry Maria, but reawakening me isn't the answer and it would take a very long time to get control of my power."_ She paused for a moment. Maria tried to say something, but Rin continued before she could say anything. _"I'm going to stay human, grow stronger and besides; I have my two favorite boys to watch over me."_ She said with a smile. Maria looked at her relative and sighed. _"I can't make you reconsider can I?"_ Rin shook her head and apologized. Maria looked at the boys faces and made a mischievous look. Rin looked at the vampire confused, then quickly caught on, making her blush _. "Do you boys mind if Rin and I talked in private for a few minutes_? Thank you!" The white haired female said while pushing both boys out of the room and shutting the door.

* * *

 _"Maria… why did you have to point that out?"_ Rin blushed into her pillow. Maria giggled and sat down on the bed. Zero and Ichiru stood by the door, trying to listen in on their conversation. _"Now I see why they're both so protective over you. You came into Zero's life and got him out of a slump and he watched you become strong. As for Ichiru; you nursed him back to health after you finished with training and purposely injured yourself to go take care of him."_ Rin gave Maria a death glare, that sent shivers down her spine. Ichiru couldn't hear a thing, where Zero could hear everything because of his enhanced hearing, and couldn't believe that they were talking about them. _"Maria, please quiet down, I'm sure Zero can hear us… and where did you hear that?!"_ Maria gave a sly look and chuckled. _"I've heard from Kaien and Yagari. Kaien was taking it to a new level too."_ Rin couldn't bare to think what Kaien though about her relationship with the twins, but she knew for certain it wasn't… appropriate.  
 _"Please don't say that… It's enough when he tries to see if my seal is fading. I don't understand why they decided to put it on my chest…"_ The two girls sighed and sat in silence for a few seconds. Maria gave Rin a curious look, making Rin feel a bit uncomfortable. _"What are you looking a- HEY! DON'T DO THAT!"_ Maria lounged at her, trying to take off her shirt. As soon as the twins heard Rin shout, they both barged into the room and saw Maria on top of Rin, whose blouse was unbuttoned; revealing the hunter's seal on her breast. _"Kaien also wanted me to check on the seal since you wouldn't let him."_ Maria was teasing her younger relative and looked up at the two boys with a mischievous look on her face _._ Rin looked up and saw the twins staring at her, making her blush. Both twins immediately looked away when they made eye contact with Rin. Maria got off of her and smiled in success, exiting the room. Her plan was actually to embarrass her cousin in front of the twins. She was telling the truth when she told her Kaien wanted her to take a look on the seal. Speaking of, it looked like it was fading. Maria could sense a faint aura of power that belonged to Rin's pureblood genes. That's probably why "They" were able to find her. Maria continued to the headmasters office to report to Kaien and Yagari.

Back in the room, Rin buttoned her shirt back up and covered herself up with a blanket, and sat uncomfortably in the bed. Zero and Ichiru wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to say after… that. It was getting too awkward, Rin couldn't sit in silence for too long, or she'd fall asleep. _"I'm going to go get something to eat!"_ She stood up, causing both boys to move towards her. The raven haired girl grabbed the bedpost for support. She was still a little weak, but she could feel herself getting better by the minute. She never recovered this fast after being attacked; especially after what happened with Zero. She really hadn't given it a thought, but she had been healing faster than a normal human for a while. She was taken out of her deep thoughts when Ichiru put his hand on her shoulder. _"You really shouldn't be walking around in your condition."_ Ichiru said while blushing. Rin started getting annoyed. Ichiru started to sound like Zero… well, they were brothers after all. Zero agreed with Ichiru, but knew that Rin was stubborn and wouldn't stay cooped up in bed _. "I'm perfectly fine, Ichiru. I'd rather be moving around and besting my condition rather than staying in bed_." She went into the bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt; and braided her hair to the side. After grabbing a coat, she opened the door and looked to the twins. _"Are you coming?"_ Zero chuckled softly and walked out the door. Ichiru finally gave in after losing a staring contest that lasted two minutes. Zero watched the two while they stared at each other. It was like they were having an argument in their heads and Rin ended up the winner. They both walked out the door and headed out.


	4. IM SO SORRY

**NOT A CHAPTER IM REALLY SORRY!**

 **Hi there! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I sincerely apologize for that.**

 **School has been overwhelming and mid-terms are coming up, so it may be a little while before I actually update anything. Good news is, that I'm officially driving (with a permit XD), so yeah.. thats exciting.**

 **Oh! and if anyone is interested in being a co-author for this story or any of the others, please PM me! (I'm in need of ideas for the next chapter and or chapters)**

 **Again I apologize for not updating and I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

 **Best wishes!**

 **\- DreamCatcher134**


End file.
